Breaking Bones
by janjansp
Summary: In the following events of IWTB Mulder started to do some work as a consultant to the FBI. Scully started to take some classes in John Hopkins, and a new agent got new ideas for the ol' basement. When they meet up with unexpect allies then didn't it would lead to their redemption. The story has spoiler for XF and Millenium (CC series) and is K now, but I'm setting as M just in case


p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;"Sorry folks, my previous post was a grammar mess... So I had a friend review it and I guess is fine...br /I'm looking for betas if you guys are willing to read it first hand... ;)br /span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;"Enjoy!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;"I come from a long line of smartass people... This has left an impression on the people we've met in our lives, and a bittersweet taste in the mouths of our nemeses. Some believe it's a curse; others believe it's a /Me? I just don't /My grandfather, in his smartass way, thought he could rule the world. Save his children from the horror upon us, use his power and influence to ensure we were the ones to survive, the ones to save mankind. He could hardly know that on an unusual, cold day in late May he would set a bleak, dark and mad destiny for the next two generations. He could hardly know that the same decisions would kill his only /His smartass daughter was taken out of the insanity that had set upon her in early years, but it cost her her memories, and later, her life. br /His son got admiration, prestige and recognition from every school he went to. He caught the attention of his tutors, in and out of his formal education. A brilliant career lay ahead of him, if not for his smartass ways. br /Now, me, I'm just living off their mistakes. Minding my steps, learning from their pasts. But the smartass quality in me drives me back to them. We share the same restless mind, the moth attracted to the light of knowledge, the need of / What we always deny, in our smartass way, is that there never is / Maybe there is, but only on the day we /br / No one understands this./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;"Not even our loved ones./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;"And God only knows how patient they have been./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;"April 18th, 2012br / West Virginia, US/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;"A car drove along a highway surrounded by blueberries fields. The wet fields contrasted with the dry asphalt where the young FBI agent drove his agency issued car to the weekly review with the FBI's most unwanted, as Mulder referred to himself. This phrase got the young man weird looks from those who knew of his infamous past and the removal of his name from the "most wanted" /He guessed it was just another sarcastic remark of his... He smiled at the thought of being surrounded by nerds and people of dark humor, and at the same time he felt glad, as it seemed to have prepared him to deal with /He sometimes felt like Clarice Starling from Silence of the Lambs, a trainee sent to talk with a convicted murder to get better insight on a hard case no one could crack. But instead of Hannibal Lecter, he met with the infamous former /As he got to know Mulder, he realized he knew a couple cases from the news, and that the two of them had a lot in common. Then he learned that a certain "George Hale's" writings he used to follow as a teenage boy were in fact his. Then he was sure Mulder was caught in a very fucked up scheme...br /This time, he had some real news. A favor to an old friend working on a big news network. He wasn't sure what would be the subject of the talk itself, but he knew the quality of the editor behind it... Although his personality wasn't the most likable...br /The agent stopped his car at the gate and was surprised to find it wide open./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;""Someone must be in a good mood..." he muttered to himself./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;"As he drove through its narrow path to the house, he realized the land was freshly worked, with dirt piled in a corner and a freshly planted field of sunflowers. Near the door there were some jars of white lilies, mint, and red tulips./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;""In a reaaaaally good mood..." he said to himself with a smile./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;"That would make it easier to ask for Mulder to get in touch with O' /He grabbed his suitcase, got out of his car, and was greeted by Scully on her way out./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;""Good morning, Mrs. Scully! Heading to work?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;"Scully smiled at the young agent, whom she had gotten fond of over the months they had seen each /At first, she was annoyed and cautious of him. They had been on the run for too long, and the dismissal of Mulder's conviction seemed suspicious, like a bait to catch Mulder's whereabouts in order to throw him into the lions' den./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;""Good morning, Andrew. Yes... I have a lecture and a 24 hour shift. I'm afraid I won't be home to have a chat with you this time..."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;""Oh... That's sad, but well... you can't fight a John Hopkins shift... God knows I can't... I brought that cake I told you about. Maybe if you have a moment, you can take a piece with you."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;""That's nice of you... But I have to leave now if I want to get to Baltimore before rush hour."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;""I see... I-70 was looking good from Frederick when I came in, but... you never know these days... Out of the blue, and bang! Everyone needs a Venti Iced caramel macchiato..."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;"Scully snorted at his joke. He had told them about one midday coffee break turning into an insane phenomenon for new grad /Mulder said it could be an X File; Andrew said that it was more of a VCS case.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;""Mulder is inside, I just brewed some coffee, if you didn't stop by Starbucks..." Scully gave him a sarcastic smirk./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;""Thanks, I'll take you up on your offer. It's a shame you won't be able to have some cake - I baked it last night so the cream flavor would blend with the strawberries."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;""Hmmm, tempting... But I really have to go. Mulder will have a feast with that, for sure."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;"Andrew gave his toothy smile to her. "Yeah, thanks. You staying in Baltimore for the weekend? Maybe we could take Mulder out of here for dinner, my treat!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;""Well... That's-"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;""Are you coming on to my woman, boy?" Wearing a fake angry expression, Mulder opened wide the door that Scully had left ajar to greet Andrew/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;""Ah, I've had it up to here," Andrew signed with his hand over his head, "with troubles in that department to be messing with another guy's girl."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;"Scully just rolled her eyes. Boys always will be boys./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;""You guys have fun. I'll call you when I get to the hospital." Scully turned to her car as Mulder and Andrew said their goodbyes then watched her drive out the gate./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;""Let's get some coffee with that cake, Agent Fabrizzi."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;""Hmm... I see... That explains the weird angle of the knife entry in the autopsy reports..." Agent Fabrizzi sat back, mussing about the last piece of information that Mulder puzzled together from the case they had been working on for the last week. It had driven the VCS nuts for three months, and it was Fabrizzi's third case, second with the help of Mulder./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;""Yeah... and that's what it was for..." Mulder shuffled through the mess of mugshots and paper until he pulled one of an old man out of the pile "... Mr. Hanson, aka bad grandpa..."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;"Andrew gave him a smile and a nod./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;""You mentioned you had something to ask me - is it about a case?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;"Andrew's smile faded as he looked at the crumbs of his cake, the empty coffee mugs, and the spread contents of the case, as if those files would give him any insight on his proposal./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;""Come on boy, you know I'm a curious mind and I get the sense it's about something more than just a case profiling."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;"Andrew took a deep breath and looked Mulder in the eye./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;""Well... There are two things I wanted to let you know..."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;"After a pregnant pause, Mulder motioned him to go on./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;""The first is that a friend of mine wants to talk to you about an outbreak that happened in 1997 in a small town in South Carolina, related to that Marburg virus outbreak in Northwest in 1998. It seems to be related to a couple cases you and Dana worked..."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;"Mulder got tense. His mind was flooded by memories that he had tried his best to not think about... principally after the calendar changed from 2011 to 2012./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;""He asked me to see if I could get your number. His name is Tad O'Malley from Channel 6. I can give you a call and get a better picture of what he's looking for..."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;"Mulder crossed his arms and tilted his head, cutting off his sentence./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;""And the second..."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;"Andrew held Mulder's gaze for a while, considering./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;""So... Got yourself new gardening skills?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;"Mulder kept staring at Andrew, until he sighed and told him his question, staring right into his eyes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;""I want to work on the X Files."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;"Mulder snorted and shook his head./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;""You have no idea what you're getting yourself into..."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;""I've already talked to Skinner, actually. I ran into one while researching this one..."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;""You ran into or ran after...? Anyway, it doesn't concern me anymore. It hasn't for awhile."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;"Andrew looked in the direction of the open door to Mulder's small office filled with newspaper clippings pinned to a bulletin board./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;""Well... You don't need to be involved if you don't want to, but I just felt I owed you the courtesy of informing you first. I read about a curious accident in Martinsburg, and then I found a connection to a case you guys worked in 1997..."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;"Mulder kept staring with crossed arms at Andrew, although his eyes had a bright gleam. He had piqued his attention./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;""Well... 1997 was a very busy year..."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;""Yeah, so it seems. Does Eddy Van Blundht ring a bell?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;"Now he had his full attention./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;""Eddie got someone pregnant again?!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;"Andrew made a weird face./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;""Ahhh... No... Not sure...But, he disappeared... And some strange things have happened in town..."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;""Like...?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;""Well, a local news report states that the town got a visit from Kim Kardashian, Eminem, Daniel Heathcliff, Rihanna... and Kurt Cobain..."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;""I guess they got bored of the Hamptons, after all."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;"Andrew smiled and bit his tongue/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;""It's unusual, but still plausible, except for the fact that Kurt Cobain died in 1994."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;""Oh... There's your X-File: ghost sighting."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;""What really got my attention was the fact that all of them were busy in another country when those sightings happened. Kim Kardashian was in London, Eminem on a European tour; Heathcliff was on set for a movie, and Rihanna on vacation in her homeland. Unless they got a teleportation machine, they couldn't be in and back on such short notice"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;""So... The kids are cosplaying..."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;""And getting stuff for free... And getting away from private property..."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;""What do you mean?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;""The report states that Kim Kardashian and Eminem threw a party in a high end neighborhood, hosted - or should we say - paid for by the mayor and the wealthy of the town. They also asked for a private jet to fly to New York."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;"Mulder was trying not to get edgy or slip and expose his interest. With Eddie's escape, it was a personal matter - he had been all over Scully, after all. But she didn't know that. How couldn't she tell?! He'd have to ask her about it now that it wasn't awkward anymore... right?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;""I'm guessing that they might have taken Van Blundht with them."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;"Mulder awoke from his daydream and made a funny face at the young agent in front of him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;"Andrew took his silence as the end of their conversation and started to collect his things to leave./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;""Late birthday present."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;"Andrew raised his head from the pile with a questioning look./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;""The gardening. It's my birthday gift to Scully. She was hinting about it for a while so I decide to busy myself and do something right for a change."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;"Andrew shook his head in understanding./span/p  
p class="MsoNormalCxSpMiddle" style="margin-top: 6pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: Helvetica; color: #000000;""So what's this O' Malley's phone number?"/span/p 


End file.
